Typically in many wagering games, especially in banking wagering games using cards, a single ante wager is made at the beginning of each round of the game. The winning or losing of this ante wager is determined by the hand each player is dealt as it is valued against a hand of a banker. When ties result, the ante bet is often considered a "standoff" or "push", with neither the player or the banker winning the ante bet, so that the player retains the ante bet.